The invention relates to a pack with a lid, in particular a hinge-lid box for cigarettes, comprising a box part and lid connected pivotably thereto, a printing carrier or coupon comprising a separate blank being arranged, by way of a sub-region, namely by way of an anchoring element, in the lid.
There is an increasing need, in the configuration and production of cigarette packs for the addition of printing carriers or coupons as an additional advertising means, as a ticket for taking part in events, etc. The printing carriers or coupons are blanks made of thin material, in particular paper. Their positioning within the pack has to ensure easy access for the user, but also efficient industrial production of the packs.
A cigarette pack of the hinge-lid-box type in which a coupon or printing carrier is anchored in the lid of the hinge-lid box, between the end wall of the latter and inner lid corner tabs, is known.
The object of the invention is to propose packs with a lid, in particular hinge-lid boxes for cigarettes, in which printing carriers or coupons are arranged in a position which is favorable, in particular, for handling.
In order to achieve this object, the pack according to the invention is characterized in that the printing carrier or coupon has, in a region in the lid, a protrusion directed toward a lid front wall and the lid front wall has, on its inside, a mating protrusion which corresponds with the protrusion, and in that by interaction of the protrusion and mating protrusion, when the lid is opened, the printing carrier or coupon can be pulled out of the region of the box part.
An embodiment in which the printing carrier or coupon has a leg which is preferably formed by being folded over, is directed toward the lid front wall and of which the free leg border interacts in a form-fitting manner with a transverse edge of a lid inner tab is particularly advantageous.
Alternatively, the printing carrier/coupon may be connected to the lid front wall by adhesive bonding, preferably in the region of the leg directed toward the lid front wall. By virtue of the restoring forces of the material, the leg, when the pack is produced and/or the coupon is introduced, is forced against the inside of the lid front wallxe2x80x94above the correspondingly dimensioned lid inner tabxe2x80x94and connected to the lid front wall via glue.
A further special feature of the pack or hinge-lid box is that the printing carrier or the coupon is connected, preferably by easily releasable glue, to a flap of an inner wrapper of the cigarettes, said flap being conventional in hinge-lid boxes for cigarettes. The connection is configured such that either, by virtue of the flap being maneuvered, the printing carrier or coupon is pulled out of the pack or, by virtue of the printing carrier/coupon being gripped, the flap is torn off from the inner wrapper.
A pack with a coupon of the above type can be produced mechanically straightforwardly and efficiently, for example in accordance with DE 195 06 844.0.